


A misunderstanding of logic and fools

by Aquatigermice



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Body Horror, Forrest fire, Herd Mentality, M/M, Park Ranger Thor, animal traps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatigermice/pseuds/Aquatigermice
Summary: This is the story of a forest and the squirrel that lives there.  The want for knowledge of humans. And the fear and destruction that it can bring.





	1. Intro

Steve watched the sky.

It is one of his favorite things-to-do. 

He often dreamt of being more than what he was. Of doing more with his life. 

Of flying. 

Today the sky was clear. That lovely shade of blue. Perfect weather for flying and zipping through the air.

Birds of all sort were suspended in that wide space. Darting between the trees and shrubs. It only fuels his wants. Made Steve want to chase after them. 

“You keep staring up at the sky zoning out like that you are going to get yourself killed.” Bucky’s voice drifts up to him.

Steve tears his eyes from the sky to look down at his best friend. His thick tail twitched. “These birds know better. They won’t mess with me.” Bucky shakes his head. “Just because they know Sam is your friend doesn’t mean they won’t be hungry enough not to go against that.” Steve looks at him like he is crazy. 

“Your only saying that because Sam isn’t friends with you and he says your too fat to carry.”

Bucky glares. Slowly rising up on his hind legs. “You want to come down here and say that to my face you little punk.” Steve smiles. “Of course I know you can’t hear anyways jerk since your so old.” Bucky frowns.

“You think you’re really clever for a pint-size little nothing with a danger complex.” Steve has heard enough he races down the tree. Jumping the last step. 

He tackles Bucky and they go tumbling. They both get some good punches and kicks in but for the most part they are not even trying. They roll around for a few more minutes before they stop a chattering mass of fur.

“Really Steve I worry about you. You keep zoning off. Summer is almost over. You will need your wits about you. I would hate to spend winter curled up by myself.” Steve gives Bucky a lick. “I understand. But Bucky there is more than just our area in this wood. More to the world. Don’t you wish that you could see it.” 

Bucky stops Steve. Looks him in the eye. “ You got to be careful what you wish for. As for the outside world. I don’t care. All I need is food, water, and your stupid ass.” That warms Steve’s heart. And for a little while, it causes him to forget. 

But when they are curled up in their nest that night. Bucky fast sleep. Steve stares up at the stars through the holes. For generations, his family has nested in the same trees. Gather from the same nut and berry bushes. Have raced up and down those same trees. Always the same. Nothing new. And while for them it was enough. Steve wants more.

Clings desperately to the news of bigger and better forests that Sam brings. As the lights above twinkles, Steve wonders when will it be his turn.


	2. Sam

The summer's heat toasts the land. And the saving rain doesn’t come. It eases into a dry fall. It is not the first time the little forest had dealt with such weather. But it would be the last. 

The creatures here knew all the secret of where to find food and water. Bucky leading the way in storing up for winter. Even though for the most part they would sleep through it. Buck always said it was best to be prepared. 

Bucky had tasked him to get a few of their favorite acorns for later. But Steve's mind was elsewhere. So much so he missed the first passes of the shadow. 

The fifth time it passed overhead he froze, cautiously looking up. He stilled till the shadow passed once more. His whole body thrummed with energy. A hawk!! 

He took off as fast as he could. None of these trees would do for hiding. He needs a bush or shrub or something he could disappear into. As he runs, the shadow follows. Not leaving his side. Steve’s heart pounded as the space closes.

Finally, he spots a good size bush. Dashing towards it with everything he had. He could feel the bird right on his tail. The final couple of feet he jumps into the air. Front paws touching the leaves.

But it wasn’t enough. Steve felt the claws wrap around his middle. The bird easily lifts Steve’s whole body into the air. Steve twists trying to wiggle loose. 

The bird flew him up to one of the tallest trees in their wood. Throwing Steve down into the branches up there. It then lands close by.

“Getting kind of slow old man.” Steve flatten some of his fur glaring, “Dammit Sam you know I hate that shit.” 

Sam just smiles cockily. “Well if you were wise you would be on your guard like a smart squirrel but instead you frolic through the woods like a lovesick butterfly. Did Bucky tell you that you were his sunshine again or maybe it was he said I love you with those big old heart eyes.” 

Steve shoots back. “I don’t frolic. We aren’t friends anymore Sam!” He pouts. Sam just shakes his head, “Don’t be like that man. Here let me make it up to you by taking you to the edge of the wood, you always like that huh?” 

Steve does think about it. It has been a long time since he has been there last. And it is always so exciting. “Fine but no dropping me this time. I hate that mess too.” Sam has the decency to not deny he has done that one or five times. “No promises,” he says lifting up and flying closes to grab Steve.

…

Steve is flying. Soaring in the air. Not on his own of course not. No, Steve can only stay aloft for a few seconds. But with Sam, he can fulfill his dreams. 

Some say that Sam is enabling Steve, feeding his bad habit. But like Bucky, Sam knows that Steve needs this. For whatever reason that is. 

Sam veers left. Avoid the lands of Tony and Bruce. All the woods knows they were odd. Tony would say they were eccentric. They both had ideas. Dangerous ideas some of which included communicating with humans.

The majority of the animals thought along the same lines. Leave the humans alone they will leave you alone. 

But Steve won’t lie. He was interested in what those two knew. He heard some rumors that humans were flightless yet somehow they could fly. 

Sam reduces his speed. He circles once before he picked a tree for landing. The wind up here is strong. Sam personal doesn’t like it here. It served no use to him. But it amazed Steve.

Below them the ground is gray. Hard. With strange markings. It is wide like the river that Sam sometimes takes him too. And on it like ants are these shiny colored boulders. All huge and different shapes and sizes. They race past like hunters after prey.

What gets Steve is that inside are humans. Their creativity is vast. 

So vast. He wants to know how they do it. These things are not only faster than humans but faster than Sam. And they can hold their speeds for such long times. So powerful.

They watch in silent because really what can be said. Then Sam takes him home.

As normal Steve thanks him. 

But unlike before he doesn’t head home. Or go finishes hunting. 

Today he goes to visit Tony. Because Steve has decided he will talk to the humans and get his deepest wish. No matter what.


	3. Tony

Steve moved slowly from tree to tree. He wasn’t sure if Tony would be up for visitors. 

Even if he had put the word out that if anyone wanted to learn they could come by his area. But it is hard to trust a hunter.

Especially a fox.

As Steve moved deeper into their territory the sounds of active died down. There were only a few that lived this deep in this section of woods.

Mostly because of the solitude also because there was a human nest located here too.

Sam had told him it was small compared to how big they can get.

Steve had learned from one of the group lessons that Tony does every now and then that it was a guard shack which was used to protect their little wood and the surrounding forests.

But the humans rarely used it now because of some reason.

Steve was following the path to it now.

This “road” (Tony had covered the word in a lesson) was smaller than the one Sam took him to. But wide enough for a single one to get by.

Thou Steve had never seen one here.

Soon the nest comes into view.

A strange thing of wood and rock.

Plants covered some of it attempting to make it more earthy.

Steve paused at a tree. Not sure where to go from here. If he went any closer he would have to walk. All the trees closer to the nest had been cleared out.

It was also too far for him to jump even with a good running start.

Suddenly there was an odd banging noise.

“Dammit” He hears a voice say from the other side.

That was Stark! Steve couldn’t make out what else was being said but he moved quickly through the tree line.

Once on the other side, he could see Stark moving round shiny things. He knew the words from a lesson. It was… cans!!!

Small cans could hold food for humans and storage for animals when empty.

Tony had demonstrated by filling an empty one with water. He was able to carry it from one spot to another. 

It was amazing, But the others didn’t like it because the water had a funny taste to it.

A lot of things humans did had odd effects.

“All over the place,” Tony mumbled bring Steve back to what was happening in front of him.

Tony had gathered the cans that seem to have come from a much bigger one. 

Trash can. Steve smiled at the word.

“Hey, You! What do you want?!” Steve freezes ducking down behinds some leaves?

Tony places one more can on the pile before turning around. His ears twitching.

His eyes narrowed. “You are a sneaking one but I can smell you still. You coming out or are you going to waste both our time?” Tony says cocking an eyebrow.

Steve steps out. He isn’t going to hide. He is here for a reason. And if he is going to get that wish he is going to have to step up.

“Hey.” He replies back.

Tony’s head shoots up. Looking him over. “I know you. You come to all my classes. Ask a lot of questions. Normally with that grumpy rabbit. Robby right?”

“Actually its Rogers.” Steve is starting to regret this decision.

“Right, sorry. I never forget a face but names I am complete trash at.” Then with a big grin, Tony stares at Steve. 

“As you can see I am in the middle of a project but I feel you may have something better for me to do with my time. So what can I do you for?”

Steve’s tail twitches a sign that he is nervous. He might only get one chance to ask so he needs to get it right.

“You can summon humans right?” Tony cocks his head to the side. “In a way, yes.”

Steve isn’t sure that is the answer he wants but it isn’t a no.

“Ok well, I need a human. I need their help” Tony’s eyebrows rise up once more.

“Huh. Well, I didn’t expect that as a reply.” He studies Steve.

“And can I asks why you need a human?”

Steve figures this will happen.

“I wanted to talk to them. I have something to ask.”

Tony sit down. Gently laying his thick tail on the ground. The tip twitches. “ Well out with it because to get them here I need to know this isn’t pointless.”

Steve frowns. “I want wings.”

Tony laughter cuts him off.

“Oh lord, that’s crazy. Ok, first off you do know that they may not be able to understand you at all.” Steve nods.

Another round of laughter. “ You still what to ask?” Steve nods once more. “Ok ok. I need a moment”

Steve waits ready to run.

“Alright, you know what. I like you, Steven. You got balls on you and I can respect that so you know what I am going to do it.”

Steve’s heart soars. Just a chance is all he really needs.

“Thanks so much.” Steve starts. Tony’s tails stiffen. 

“Right, don’t start with all that mess. I will do it but I can’t promise you anything.”

Steve smile. Tony walks towards the house.

“Come on old man.” Steve scrambles down the tree. Running after Tony. They go up the pouch. And to a side window.

“ So follow me.” Tony pushed the seeming shut glass. 

It squeaks before the window starts to turn and open.

Tony gives him a look and Steve runs through the space. Once clear Tony follows letting the window closes behind them.

“So don’t touch anything cause me and Bruce got a thing going and I don’t need you messing that up.”

The nest is very clean. Tony leads him through the space towards the back. Steve stares at everything. He had never been in a human nest before so it is all so new. 

Some many things he doesn’t understand.

He wants to ask. But Tony seems to be elsewhere.

They slip into the back to a room. They are more strange things in here too.

Tony jumps up on a wooded item. He starts touching things. 

“Ok this is going to be odd but just stay quite Ok?”

Tony than messes some more before the room is filled with a buzzing noise.

He makes it start and then stop with no sense of time.

Than stops. 

Suddenly the air is filled with a voice. “Tower to outpost five. Can you read me over.”

There is a pause. “Tower to outpost” then pauses some more. Tony smirks to Steve.

“ Dammit, Thor are you playing games again. You better not be having sex on the radio again. You know I am on duty and that crap wasn’t even funny the first couple of times.” Then silent. “Oh for Christ sake this radio shouldn’t mess up as much as it does.” 

The line goes dead.

Steve stares expectantly “Ok. Now you go home and I will send for you tomorrow. Because it takes them a bit to get here.”

Steve feels slightly disappointed.

Tony leads him back to the front and opens the window. 

Once through it slams behind him. Steve stands for a moment.

Before heading home. It is getting dark.  
….

Steve is just entering the home woods when a voice cuts through the dark. 

“And where have you been?” Steve freezes. “ Hey Buck”

Bucky limps into the clearing.

“Don’t you hey Bucky me. You have been gone all afternoon. I don’t see berries in our stock and I just caught you leaving Tony and Bruce area. So cut the crap Rogers and tell me what is going on.”

Bucky stares at him and Steve stares right back trying not to give anything away with his tells. 

But he should have known better. Bucky knows him better than anyone. Been there for everything. When Steve fell from the nest blind and helpless. It was Bucky who found him.

Shielded him with his own small body. Till Bucky’s mom came and found them. Tracked down the frantic Sarah and returned him home. Ever since then the two have been together. So when Bucky’s eyes narrowed Steve knew it was over.

“I had a question about the humans. So I went to ask Stark”

Bucky glares harder. “And it couldn’t wait till the full moon to ask. His next class is in three moon rises.” 

Steve shakes his head. “I got too excited to think so I just went.”

They stare each other down before Bucky shakes his head. “ What am I going to do with you punk.” Steve smiles softly. “Give me a good thumping and send me on my way.”

Bucky than smiles “I suppose so. Come on let go home”

They head off towards their tree. A big oak with deep roots.

It is hollowed at the base big enough for Bucky to squeeze in and climb his way up to the nest at the center. Steve settled first and then Bucky slowly wraps around him mindful of the paw.

Steve wonders as he falls asleep what it will be like to get his wish. It sure will make things a lot easier.


	4. Thor

The next day is hard on Steve. Every time some animal stumbled up to him he is ready to go running off to the cabin but no one comes for him from Stark.

It gets to the point where he is useless to Bucky. 

And he can tell it is getting on his nerves.

Finally, that afternoon when the sun starts to head west a woodpecker named Clint shows up.

“Hey, you Roberts?” Steve sighs. “Its Rogers but if you are from Stark than it is probably for me.”

Clint nods eyeing Bucky carefully. “Well, he says to head over if you want your chance.” Clint than flies off not waiting on a reply.

Steve looks at Bucky. “I don’t know what is going on with you Steve, But go. Get your head cleared so we can be ok again?” 

Steve runs up to Bucky chattering his happiness as he races around him.

“Yeah yeah,” Bucky says before pushing him off towards Stark’s wood. Giving him a quick tap with his ears. “Be careful.”

Steve nods before running off he doesn’t want to miss his chance.

He sees the bright red fur sitting in front of the nest.

Stark is waiting for him.

“Good there you are. And you made good time.”

Steve looks around, he doesn’t see anything. “Oh he isn’t here yet but Nat says she saw his truck headed this way.” Steve looks curiously.

“He?”

Tony nods. “Yeah Alpha for this area. He comes and stays at the nest stocks it up. Sometimes brings mates up here but yeah he.” Before they can say more there is a loud rumbling noise. 

They both turn to the north. 

“That is him. Move your ass, Rogers.”

Steve follows Tony around the side. They hid in the bushes as a huge transport pulls in.

It stops in front of the nest. Growling loud before going quiet.

The side opens up. 

A bear of a human steps out. Definitely an alpha. He oozes power. He takes some things out the back and takes them into the nest. Then comes back walking around the nest looking it over.

Sighing at some parts.

Then going back in. “Come on Steve,” Tony says.

They are only in the front part and they can hear the man talking. “There doesn’t seem to be anything wrong with the equipment but I will check it anyway.” A pause as they get closer.

“No, I will stay for a bit. The outpost has some damage. Seems that last big storm reached out here too. I am going to repair it.”

Another pause. Steve can now see him. He has something up to his ear. It making noise barely over what Steve can hear.

The man makes a face. “What does Jane and me fighting have to do with anything?”

The man picks up something off the floor and starts messing with the radio.

“Well, I am not off I am on the clock so that means I am working” some noise.

“Yes well, I don’t do it all the time.” More noise. “Ok ok, I get it. Look I got to go. I call you later ok. Why don’t you do your job and bother some other ranger that isn’t your brother.”

The man then takes the object and places it in his back pouch. “Why me?” he says more to himself.

“Ok, Rogers this is your chance” before Steve could ask what Tony meant he is being picked up by his neck and tossed into the room.

He tucks in on himself so he doesn’t break anything. 

Rolling a couple of times before coming to stop. He turns around chattering his displeasure. The floor creaks behind him.

Steve freezes.

He forgot about the human.

Slowly Steve turns his head. Heart pounding in his chest. The man is right over him slowly reaching out a hand.

Steve panic body locking up.

By the time Steve’s mind catches up with him he is caught. The man holds him in a tight but loses grip.

“You need to calm down little fellow.” Comes the booming voice behind him.

Steve twists in the grip. Trying to either scratch or bite the human but his skin is too thick to pierce and it also tasted funny.

Gloves the word comes to him. “You’re a feisty little thing aren’t you?” 

The voice booms once more.

“Here we are.” In his struggle to fight Steve wasn’t paying attention to where he was being taken.

They are outside. At the edge of the clearing. The hold on him is gone. 

When he doesn’t move the human gives his butt a tap. Steve springs forward and jumps onto the tree before they both can notice. 

The man smiles. “There we go. Nice and safe.”

Steve stops on a branch. They regard each other.

“Human I have a request!” Steve shouts. And the grin widens.

“Oh yeah.” The man says.

Steve continues. “I need wings. Ones that can fly. I need them really bad. And I will do whatever I have to to get them.”

The man nods his head. Maybe Stark was wrong. Humans could understand.

“You sound like Loki chattering at me like that. I apologize for roughing your perfect hair up.” He says with a laugh.

Steve’s heart drops. “I will be going now I got work I need to get to.”

Steve watches as the human walks back into the nest.

He sits there a moment. Trying to think of what to do.

“Sorry Rogers but at least you tried.” Calls out Starks' voice below him.

He can’t fail.

Without another thought, he rushes back in. Runs right up to the human. 

“Human please it is very important that you listen to me. I need those wings”

Steve is talking as fast as he can trying to get his point across.

“You again?!” the man says surprised.

When he goes to grab Steve he darts to the side. “Listen I can’t go back without them, please. Bucky needs those wings!!! It’s all my fault!!” 

They dart bout but eventually, he is caught. He tries to plead with the man as he is taken to the tree.

“I got things to do little one so go home ok” the man leaves. But Steve this time follows him in.

The man looks irritated but ignores him. 

Steve not sure how long he follows the man around. But he doesn’t let up.

Following the man, as he works on the nest both inside and out.

It’s early evening. The sun is getting low.

Steve is tried. Thirsty. And so hungry. But he doesn’t stop. He needs those wings.

He is grateful to the human. He makes something to eat. And puts down some berries and water for Steve.

Steve drinks heavily. Stuffs his cheeks with the yummy berries. 

“You must have a lot to vent bout. Are you a younger sibling? My younger sibling gets like you and once he vents he is fine. Of course, he isn’t really my brother. Which is a good thing.” The man says fondly with a wink.

While they eat Steve takes the time to think. This plan is not working.

There has to be something else he can do. 

If he can’t get the wings what else can he do? 

A voice sounding a lot like Bucky says “Make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

Steve knows what he has to do


	5. Its what heroes do

He waits till the man starts working again. 

Before he jumps up climbing all over him. Make sure he has his attention.

Once he does he darts down.

Grabbing one of the tools. Then runs out the door.

“Hey! That’s mine!” He can hear the man yelling. Following like thunder through the clouds.

Steve stops here and there making sure he is still being followed. 

He is. 

Steve takes him to the closes one.

Stopping just short.

Waiting till the man steps into the clearing.

“You little fellow best be glad I am here to protect your ass. Otherwise, I would have shot you.” 

Steve frowns around the tool before tossing it up into the air.

“Don’t do that. That is a present from Lok…” the man is cut off as the tool triggers the trap. 

A crunching noise filling the clearing.

The man’s face pales. And he shoots forward.

"This shouldn’t be here.” He grumbles. “This is protected land.” 

Steve watches as the man pulls up the trap. Prying the tool from its teeth. When he sits the tool down Steve darts forward scooping it up.

The man frowns. Staring at Steve. “There is more isn’t there?” Steve flicks his tail than bouncing off a few feet.

The man nods picking up the trap and follows Steve.

…

After the fourth trap, the man makes a call.

“This is officer Odinson”

A pause “No, the other one.” A break “Yes the ranger that one. Look I am patrolling near outpost five. We are going to have to step up on searches. I have found three small traps and one bear trap. From the looks of them, they are fairly used.” 

A break. “ Yes, sir. I have them with me I will bring them back to the station. I am going to look for more.” 

He then hangs up handing Steve the tool.

“Ok little one. Let’s get the rest.” 

After that, it goes much faster. The human is now driven.

And Steve can understand. This his territory and some other human has slipped in and trying to take it over. It is upsetting.

Steve knows where all the traps are.

He has a reason to. And he had made sure to tell as many animals as he could.

But some times knowing doesn’t help. 

He just wants everyone to be safe.

It is getting late by the time he leads the man to the last one.

He left this one for last because it was safe.

It had already been triggered long ago.

He creeps forward. Slowly due to the underground. He can hear the past reaching out for him.

“Stevie something not right.”

“You worry too much. Everything is fine. Besides, the best fruits are right over there.”

Steve remembers hoping across the clearing. 

“Steve!!!” Bucky’s voice yells before the weight of Bucky’s body slams into him right before the click.

He knows that the man will have a hard time following him. So once he finds it he draws him in making a lot of noise. 

The man walks quickly towards Steve.

Cutting away the grass.

“Oh!” he says as he reveals the trap.

Steve crouches nearby. He knows what it looks like. He has been here enough times. Felt the guilt weigh down on him.

The man pulls the trap loose.

“This one wasn’t so lucky.” He says more to himself.

What he does next stirs something in Steve.

The man digs a hole. Pries the trap open. Then he buries the bones.

The crickets chirp from the grass. Filling the twilight in a soft song.

“ Thank you for leading me. I will make sure that we start looking more carefully. Things like this shouldn’t happen. Not here. Not on this land.” Steve drops the tool and front of the man. They walk silently back to the nest. 

There Steve watches as the man puts the traps in a box before loading them in the back of the thing he came on.

Tony is nowhere to be seen but he does past Bruce on the way out. They nod at each other.

Steve makes it home in good time. Of course, Bucky is waiting for him.

“Well, I see you are alive. There is a lot of rumors that you were running around with a human today, is it true?”

Steve frowns “Who told you that?”

Bucky shakes his head. “That doesn’t sound like a denial.” 

Steve shakes his head. “ I didn’t want anyone to have to go through what you did. What we had to do.”

Bucky sits up straight.

“Oh, Steven. That wasn’t your fault and you know it. And we got through it just fine. I get by alright.”

Steve isn’t stupid he knows Bucky struggles to do some of the little things now. And the pain keeps him up some nights.

“I asked for wings, for you but he didn’t understand me.” Bucky stares for a moment. Then he smiled the biggest smile ever.

“You really went up to a human and asked that.” Steve nodded. 

“Wow.” Is all Bucky could say but Steve knows that he is impressed.

“Thanks.” Steve’s head shoots up his tail twitches.

“Come I think today we will eat some of the blackberries.” 

Steve frowns “I thought we were saving them for something special.”

Buck’s nose twitches. Something he does when he is emotional.

“But it is a special day. The woods are safe once more. And it is all because of you so I think that’s a good enough reason.” 

Steve has to agree with him there.

They dig into the berries enjoying them and each others company. 

After they settled into bed.

Steve stares at Bucky wonder if he could ever fix what has been done to him. 

And if he could ever forgive himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost to the end. It is either 7 or 8 total chapters. We will see how I want to break it up.


	6. Fire!

Steve wakes up in a foggy state.

Something doesn’t smell right. The air has a dark and dangerous smell that has his eyes tearing up.

And no matter how many times he blinks everything has an orange tint to it. It’s also far too hot. He pushes Bucky off, noting he is still asleep.

He could sleep through a storm most times. Steve makes his way to hollow.  
Drowsily peeking out at the world.

What he expects to see is the moon peeking through the trees. Green as far as the eye could see.

Instead what he see is fire.

Everywhere! 

Everything covered in the flames. As it moves like a predator from one spot to another. 

It bites into a tree near the nest. Popping and hissing.

Steve jumps down landing right on top of Bucky.

“Wake up! Wake up! Buck, we going to die!”

Despite his best efforts, Bucky is slow to wake.

“This better be important” Bucky finally says as he moves slowly. 

Steve just pushes harder. “The woods are on fire. We will be trapped soon.” 

Bucky is up then. Moving as fast as he can down the inside of the tree. Steve right behind him. He can feel the heat of the fire pressing closer.

He isn’t sure what they will find when they get out.

Hell.

The answer is hell.

The moment they dart out of the tree, they are surrounded mostly by flames.

But thankful they both had gone to a lecture on fire.

Steve darts forward. He can hear Bucky behind him. They have to make it to the river. Water is their only hope at this point.

The smoke starts to clear as they get farther away from the fire.

Steve’s heart clutches as howls of pain scream out above them. It is a bird or was one. It’s on fire. It can’t even see where it is going. 

Please don’t be Sam is all Steve can think. 

The poor thing slams into a tree with a sickening crack. 

They run on. There is nothing they can do for it.

“Stay low.” He can hear Bruce’s voice calmly say. “Smoke rises. The air causes the fire to breathe.”

Bruce had come from a forest that had a fire, he had lost everyone. And if no one came to Tony’s human lectures they all came to Bruce’s.

He put them through exercises. Not everyone did so well. And there is a difference between fake and real. 

As they near closer to where others live they start the alarm.

Both him and Bucky screaming a warning as they go.

It is picked up by more and more. 

Soon the whole woods is sounding. And animals run here and there.

The fire gets left behind but they don’t stop. Can’t stop. Not safe. Not yet.

“Fire is fast. Fire is unforgiving. It will kill anything in its path. It is why water is the only thing that can stop it.”

They run on. Calling to each other. Motivating one another to keep going. The noise is deafening.

Soon the river could be heard.

Safety is ahead.

Steve could see some of the bigger animals starting the process. Swimming the smaller ones to safely.

This river was wide and strong. It was why it was chosen.

The flames would not be able to make it. The other side had a good size sandy beach. And the tree line was set a good ways back. 

They would be safe here.

They were almost there when it happened.

A crack. And then the deafening sounds of trees falling behind them.

The fire was trying to catch them!

Steve urged Bucky on. While all around them trees fall. “ Look out!” someone calls ahead. At first, Steve doesn't see what is happening. Till the groaning grows so loud that he has to stop to cover his ears. A huge old tree is falling.

Right in front of the path!

It comes down throwing dirt everywhere.

Animals shriek all around.

When the dirt settles they find themselves boxed in.

There is no room for even the deer to get a running jump. And those that can climb are trying to get over it.

It’s chaos. 

“Steve” a stained voice calls to him.

He looks around. Bucky! 

He is trapped under a heavy branch. It takes him back to a similar scene long ago.

The horrible panic that filled him and the taste of blood is on his tongue. The crunch of bones under his teeth.

He rushes over.

“Buck you ok?” he asked. Bucky nods. “Yeah but I am stuck good. You might have to leave me.” 

That is not an option. He would not let Bucky die like that. He looks around seeing the beavers and some other chewers have set to work trying to chew through the tree.

One of them could probably free Bucky.

“ I will be right back.”

Steve darts around animals to get over to the chewing. “Excuse me my friend is trapped can one of you help.” One of the beavers nods moving to leave the group. 

“Hey! Why aren’t you chewing?” a deep voice speaks down at them. Steve knows it as Rumlow.

“My friend is trapped if we can free him than he can chew too.” Rumlow shakes his head. 

“This is more important. When we are done we can save your friend.”

This is not the first time he and Rumlow have fought. The bear doesn’t seem to like Steve very much.

“It will only take a second” Steve tries to say.

Sitwell a wolf steps up. “ No one cares about that lame rabbit of yours. In fact, isn’t this all your fault?”

Steve is taken aback by the statement. How can this huge fire be his fault?

His confusion must show on his face. Rumlow smiles. “You think we don’t know? About the human you summoned?” 

Steve frown “What human?” he tries to deny. “The one that showed up at Stark places yesterday. Are we just supposed to believe it is just random that a human shows up? A destroyer of lands and now our forest is on fire!!” 

Steve thinks that it is a pretty big leap to go from showing up in the woods to starting a fire.

But he can see it on the faces of the others. They believe Rumlow. And at this rate, no one would help Bucky.

“I don’t think it was that human. Stark said he is a protector.” 

But he can already hear the ripples in the crowd. “So says the crazed one. I don’t see him amongst us so maybe the human killed him too.”

Agreement echo through the crowd.

Just then a screech rips through the air. Sam lands with Clint. “ We got chewers coming from the other woods,” Sam said.

“ The fire is coming from the human pathway of the south. Everything that way is destroyed.” Adds Clint.

It goes quiet. If it was the human than he would have to go past them all to get back to Stark's land. They would have heard him as he passed. So it was not this human that started it.

Behind them sounds another crash of a tree. The warmth of the fire drawers near.

“We have to get Bucky,” Steve says but panic has now risen up. No one wants to listen to him. Sam have already taken to the air.

Rumlow turns to him. “ If I were you I would put that bunny out his misery like you should have done the first time. So be smart Roger go for the throat this time you can’t chew him out of this one.” 

Steve glares at Rumlow before running back over to Bucky.

Buck is just laying there on his side. Unmoving except for the pounding of his heart.

Steve has to do something. And fast too. In a moment his mind is made up. 

He knows he isn’t strong enough on his own. He will need help.

Bucky won’t die today.

He gives Bucky’s forehead a lick. Chirping softly against his ears.

Before he can change his mind Steve takes off. He has a hunch. 

The path is for the most part clear. And Steve makes good time.

There was a short part where the fire spilled everywhere. Burning at his fur but he runs on.

Avoiding what he could.

He arrives. Taking a moment to pull himself together.

He was right. 

The clearing with the human’s nest is unharmed. The wind is pushing the flames away from here.

Steve darts towards the opening. Pushing his way in. He searches until he finds the human. Still sleeping. 

But not for long.

Steve takes a deep breath before letting out a loud shrilling shriek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes when caught in traps an animal will chew off that limb to get free. In this case, Steve did that for Bucky. In hindsight, I probably should have added that to the rating, but I have been adding to this story to make it all come together as I been editing so sorry for that. Almost done.
> 
> Also, these woods are between multiple interstates. I have it in my mind something like a national park and this sections of wood borders it. That's why Sam flew past Stark's land the first time. I hope that was helpful.


	7. Protect what is yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in Thor's POV

Thor had never seen a blaze like this before. In all his years as a Ranger. They had fires sure but this… This was something else and may the gods help them if they were ever to put this mess out.

At first, when he saw the little squirrel he was pissed. How was he getting waken up to this so early! By this thing that wouldn’t shut up.

It was only when he caught the little punk and brought it outside did he see what was wrong. 

The orange blazes in the distance. 

To the gods.

He rushed back in to call the station. They would need help. Lots of it. Loki at first thought that it was a joke. 

“Brother what drink have you fallen into in your loneliness tonight. Do you want me to come to keep you company.” Followed by that laugh of his. But then Loki started getting calls in from the interstate too. Well let just say there was a reason Loki was good as a dispatcher.

Thor was just lucky it hadn’t hit near him. It was a hot mess.

And now he was drive through it praying that he wouldn’t die here.

Trying to follow a small gray speck of attitude.

That little creature was trying to tell him something. Thor just knew it. His mother who was a vet had told him many of times creatures communicate with us we just don’t understand them.

Loki understood them better but if it could breathe Loki could make it do what he wanted.

The squirrel led him to the river bank. And if the fire wasn’t the scariest shit he has ever seen what was before him would take the cake.

Animals. All sort of them stared at him in the dark. Thor knew where they were at the river, end of section five at the start of sector six. 

But they were trapped. A couple of trees blocked their path.

The crazy squirrel dashed back and forth between the hood of Thor’s truck and the downed tree.

Thor took a second to call it in. Ignoring Loki telling him to stay put. That his life wasn’t worth it. But this had to be handled now. This was his job.

The fire was still a ways off but who knew for how long.

These animals were under his care. He was going to at least try.

He rushes out and runs to the back grabbing the chain saw.

He moves fast approaching the tree trying to see what spot is best to attack.

He eyes the bears and other predators but the little squirrel barks when they move towards Thor.

And once they see that he is there to help well they go back to clawing at the tree. 

It takes time to cut into the tree. It had to be hundreds of years old. It’s trunk stood a good two feet over him.

He is halfway when he hears a few other Rangers call out to him from the other side. They have chainsaws and a buzz-cutter.

The smoke started to choke the air when they finally are able to free the animals. Thor stands in awe as they passed him.

Was this what Noah felt like after the flood? 

A ranger Wanda hands him a water bottle. Glad to have done some good Thor relaxes for a moment. He will have to move the truck. The fire is close and he is going to have to see what needs to be done to save what they can.

But he knows this part of the forest is gone.

Something moves on his pants leg.

“Hey, fella why didn’t you go with the other?” Now that the squirrel sees that it has Thor's attention it jumps down. Running over to a section of the down tree. 

Thor follows. At first, he doesn’t see it till he almost steps on it.

It’s coat blending into the sandy ground. It’s eye glossed over.

This must be what the squirrel was trying to lead him to all along. His friend.

Thor works quickly. Noting the missing paw of the pinned rabbit. 

Once free he hurries him over to a ranger with oxygen. 

The squirrel climbs up Thor’s body sitting on his shoulders. 

They stay like that till the rabbit struggles to its feet.

The squirrel climbs down slowly.

It approaches little by little squeaking as it moves.

When the rabbit finally grunts back the squirrel starts racing around Thor’s body.

“Well, my little friend I think he is in the clear,” Thor says with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now to tie it all up with a bow all nice like.


	8. The start and the end

Steve pushed against Bucky. It was his favorite day of the week. Patrol day.

Bucky grumbled but moved. “So annoying.” He hissed.

He stumbled a bit forgetting about the collar and the weight of the paw.

Steve never dreamed that when he went to the humans for help that they would give Bucky a new paw.

Sure it wasn’t like the old one.

And it wasn’t really what he had expected. But it worked. Even if Bucky couldn’t live in the wild. 

The Rangers made him a place right next to the human protection nest. This one way bigger than the one Stark lived at. 

It was on a mountain and overlooked the whole forest. Steve liked it here.

It took a while before the humans got used to him being there too. But when they noticed that he wasn’t going to leave Bucky they just accepted him. 

Thor their human. Referred to them as the Rangers mascot “Captain and Sargent ” and took them with him whenever he went on patrol.

They were the best at finding traps.

Steve loved these “car rides” as Thor called them.

But what he loved, even more, was being able to run the paths and trees. 

Checking and seeing how everyone was doing.

Sam always had news. And when Stark found out that Steve was living next to all these human things he showed up at the headquarters a week later with Bruce right behind him.

The humans still have no clue that there is a fox running the halls at night. 

Steve and Bucky waited patiently for Thor. They pretty much have free run of where they want to be while at the base.

“Aw, there are my good luck charms. Ready for your car ride you two.” Thor's voice booms to them.

Steve twitched his tail. 

Bucky had told him to be careful what he wished for. But this new life, this new future was everything he could have asked for and more. 

Even with the loss of their home the future still looked bright.

…………..

Susan was stressed out. She and her husband Adam were not doing well. 

They were fighting almost every time they spoke. And if things didn’t change soon she had a feeling that they wouldn’t be together for much longer.

She was worried about the kids. All four of them were screaming in the back. Over stupid children things like what was on TV, who got the last gummy snack or why daddy couldn’t drive them because he always let them sit where they wanted. 

On top of a shitty morning and a horrible breakfast, they were late for the daycare drop out.

Which also meant she would be late for work.

So now her boss would be on her case all day.

She took a drag of a cigarette. Before placing it back down. She knew the law. That smoking with children was not allowed.

But she didn’t get one earlier due to another fight with Adam. And she needed this or she would be in the headlines “Mother of four goes crazy. Drives off a bridge. No survivors”

This was the only thing that didn’t let her down. She reached for the cigarette to take it out her mouth. Pain jolted her fingertips. The damn thing burnt her. 

Furiously she rolled the window down and threw the butt out. 

It could have been any butt. And any number of things could have happened. But this butt was faith.

The conditions were just right. The months of draught was perfect, the grass a dry tan crunch.

Soon the flames were strong and within minutes a blaze had started. 

And from that moment this little forest that has been there for centuries, was doomed to be destroyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to any Susans out there. A friend and I noticed that Susan is a popular name in the movies. Especially when something is wrong. I don't know what Susan did to the film industry but she needs to apologize lol. 
> 
> The Susan part was the first thing I wrote and I was trying to figure out where to put it. I think at the end was perfect. We have a lot of fires. One last year caught a swamp on fire and it stayed that way till September. It started in July. We just had one a week ago where they shut down the interstate. 
> 
> And I been seeing a lot of things with people using 3d printers to make new limbs for animals which is so cool.
> 
> Bruce is a possum.
> 
> I think that is it.
> 
> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> I am trying to figure out what to post next. I have a dark Stucky I am almost done with. But oh God if I didn't already have ideas for a Godzilla story (and I do) I am sure as hell ready to write one after going to the movies yesterday. I am a huge fan and that movie had so many things from my top four favorites. So be ready for that. Whenever I start working on that.
> 
> See you round.

**Author's Note:**

> This story started in my head as I was driving by a patch of forest in-between two lanes of the interstate. It started as " I bet there is a whole community in there and that the small animals like mice or rabbits might not even know that their world is so small." 
> 
> And then Steve was born as the thought of being that one little creature that was curious about humans. 
> 
> So something like the Little Mermaid meets this story I read called The tales of a Swamp Rat, in the woods with the Avengers with a little bit of Bambi. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you like. Thanks for reading. Updates as soon as I proofread. :)
> 
> PS: The story is all typed just have to break it up for easy postings. Got to get me a reader \ editor Lol


End file.
